The present disclosure relates to an identification apparatus, a control apparatus, an identification method, a program, and an identification system for identifying the behavior characteristic of a user in accordance with power generation information from, for example, a solar power generation unit or a vibration power generation unit.
With health awareness on the rise, there are dedicated sensors which a user wears to measure his or her amount of exercise. In recent years, to let users enjoy exercising, systems that associate exercise amount with video games have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-22440 (Patent Document 1) discloses a system where an exercise amount gauge is attached to a user's waist to measure the user's amount of exercise, and video game parameters are set in accordance with the measured results.